harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hauself
Ein Hauself (im Original: House-Elf) ist ein etwa kniehohes glatzköpfiges Geschöpf mit Tennisball-großen runden Augen und spitz zulaufenden Fledermausohren. Die Nasen von Hauselfen sind mal knubbelig, mal spitz oder schnauzenähnlich, aber immer auffällig groß. Hauselfen sprechen einen einfachen Bediensteten-Slang und ihre Stimmen klingen normalerweise piepsig. Die kleinen Geschöpfe werden vom Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen im Zaubereiministerium einer bestimmten Familie als unbezahlte Hausgehilfen zugewiesen. Meist handelt es sich dabei um "würdige" alteingesessene Zaubererfamilien oder auch um Einrichtungen wie Hogwarts. Wenn Hauselfen für eine Familie oder Einrichtung bestimmt worden sind, fühlen sie sich ihr völlig ergeben und verpflichtet. Sie übernehmen dann wahllos sämtliche Hausarbeiten, Botendienste, Wachdienste etc., die ihnen aufgetragen werden. Dabei fühlen sie sich auch an eine strenge Schweigepflicht gegenüber "ihrer" Zaubererfamilie gebunden und wahren deren Geheimnisse eisern (sogar über deren Tod hinaus). Die sklavische Erledigung aller Aufgaben ist ihnen so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass sie sich selbst jegliche eigenen Bedürfnisse absprechen. Sie bestrafen sich, wenn sie etwas aussprechen oder tun, was gegen ihre Herrschaft geht. Gefühle wie Kummer zu haben, finden sie ungehörig, weil es ihrer ständigen Diensteifrigkeit schadet und womöglich auch noch ein unschöner Anblick für ihre Herrschaft ist. Hauselfen haben eigene magische Kräfte, die sich von denen magischer Menschen unterscheiden. Sie können beispielsweise an Orten apparieren, an denen Hexen und Zauberer dies für ihresgleichen unmöglich gemacht haben. Ihre Magie üben sie mit ihren Fingern aus, das Tragen und Benutzen eines Zauberstabs ist ihnen zaubereigesetzlich verboten. Normalerweise benutzen Hauselfen ihre Magie aber ohnehin nur zur möglichst unauffälligen und gewissenhaften Erfüllung ihrer Pflichten im Zaubererhaushalt. Solange sie ihren sklavenähnlichen Status haben, sind Hauselfen nackt bis auf ein umgeschlungenes Küchenhandtuch oder dergleichen. Wenn ihre Herrschaft ihnen ein richtiges Kleidungsstück gibt - und sei es nur eine Socke - sind sie aus den Diensten der Familie entlassen. Für fast alle Hauselfen ist dies die schlimmste Drohung und größte Schande, die ihnen passieren kann. Sie wollen Sklaven ihrer Herrschaft bleiben. Wenn ein aufgeklärter Hauself wie Dobby frei sein will und sich sogar für seine Arbeit bezahlen lässt, empfinden die anderen Hauselfen dies als völlig ehrlos und peinlich. Aber auch für Dobby selbst ist es so peinlich, für seine Arbeit eine Bezahlung zu verlangen, dass er Dumbledores Gehaltsangebot herunterhandelt. Hermine regt sich über den Sklavenstatus der Hauselfen in der magischen Welt auf und gründet den Bund für Elfenrechte (B.ELFE.R) (im Original: Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare - S.P.E.W.). Aber außer ihr selbst kann sich niemand für die Idee begeistern: Hexen und Zauberer sehen kein Problem - schließlich wollen es die Hauselfen ja selbst nicht anders. Die betroffenen Hauselfen fühlen sich in ihrer Ehre gekränkt. Als Hermine ihnen gut gemeint lauter Hütchen und Socken strickt um sie zu befreien, weigern sie sich dort zu putzen, wo sie vielleicht versehentlich so ein befreiendes Kleidungsstück aufnehmen könnten. Bekannte Hauselfen * Dobby - ursprünglich Hauself der Familie Malfoy * Winky - ursprünglich Hauselfe der Familie Crouch * Kreacher - Hauself der Familie Black, jetzt Hauself von Harry Potter * Hokey - Hauselfe von Hepzibah Smith Zusatzinformationen aus dem Test Fans lesen aus einem Test auf Rowlings Internetseite folgende Informationen über Hauselfen heraus: *Ihre Lebenserwartung beträgt etwa zweihundert Jahre *Sie pflanzen sich selten und nur auf Befehl ihres Meisters fort. *Ihnen können Selbstmordbefehle erteilt werden. Link zum Artikel * Schlacht von Hogwarts Anmerkung * Der amerikanische Autor Stephen King verwendet in seiner Saga vom Dunklen Turm einen Haushaltsroboter der Marke "Hauself" namens Dobbie; eine von mehreren Anspielungen auf die Harry-Potter-Serie. en:House-elf es:Elfo doméstico fr:Elfe de maison pl:Skrzat domowy ru:Домашние эльфы Kategorie: Magische Wesen Kategorie: Zauberwesen